Let's Get Physical!
by Rootallica615
Summary: With nothing to do on their day off, Kakuzu and Hidan are left to entertain themselves. What surprise awaits Kakuzu when he returns to the base after running some errands? Cute little plot with smut. No blood, no kinks, just hawtness. KakuHida yaoi. May be considered OOC but I don't really think so. :3


I don't think my stories really go with the plot to Naruto because we all know what happens. I just like to believe Akatsuki will be together forever and ever. They just live in a big house in the woods in the middle of nowhere and are like a family and shit like that. They do what they want!

So I just moved from Georgia and my room is all unpacked! It's weird here in Texas though because, being from New Mexico myself, I keep hearing cicadas and thinking there are rattlesnakes outside my window. Anyways this shall be posted when we finally get some goddamn wifi around here!  
-

It was overcast. It almost looked like it would rain. A sleepy aura seemed to have taken over the Akatsuki base. With Leader-sama doing whatever he does during the day and with various members out on missions, there wasn't much to be done. Kakuzu had woken up early as usual, leaving his partner in bed to sleep away their day off while he sat down at his desk to get some work done himself.

After about an hour and a half of work he looked up to find that it was only around eight, so he headed for the main living area to get some coffee and maybe read the paper. There in fact was no more coffee left, only tea, so he decided to make the most of it. He sat himself at the table and enjoyed this rare opportunity to be alone in sweet silence. It was quiet. Early mornings are supposed to be quiet. Everyone is still asleep and those who are awake should at least have the decency to stay quiet for all those sleeping. As Kakuzu pondered this he heard a crash and a string of curses coming from down the hall where all the bedrooms were located. Typical.

As he walked down the hall with a slight grimace he nodded to a sleepy Sasori who was emerging from his and Deidara's bedroom. He walked into his own bedroom prepared to witness just about anything and completely ignore it if possible.

"What did you do?" It sounded more like a statement than a question. He looked around the room to find nothing out if place. Only when he looked down at Hidan who was sitting on the floor with his back against the bed did he notice the man was massaging his shoulder.

"I fell out of bed. The fuck does it look like? Damnit...I hit my shoulder on your stupid desk and now it's gonna bruise." He complained. He looked up at Kakuzu with a whiny kicked puppy look.

How could he fall so far from the bed? Or manage to roll off of the side that he didn't even sleep on? "Don't even start complaining about pain Hidan," Kakuzu remarked, "or bruising. With the way you heal and hurt yourself all the time..." He trailed off.

"I just wasn't prepared for it jackass! Son of Jashin what do you want from me!?" He replied.

"To stop acting like a big baby." Kakuzu walked across the room past Hidan to get his cloak. "I'm going to run to the market to get some coffee, do you need anything?" He immediately regretted asking that last part. Now Hidan was going ask him to buy something completely outlandish or expensive.

Hidan opened his mouth to speak but stopped abruptly to give his answer a bit more thought. It wasn't every day Kakuzu offered to buy him something. "...Can you get me one of those cheese Danish dessert thingies? You know, the ones they sell in the plastic box where the bread is."

Kakuzu was a bit taken aback by the request. It wasn't as bad as he thought it would be or could be. And a box of pastries only cost about 174 yen. He turned back around to Hidan, who was now sitting cross legged on the bed, to see a look on the Jashinist's face he couldn't quite place. He almost looked nervous or confused..? Hm, cute. "Sure. I'll be back later." He couldn't resist. He bent down and lightly touched the shoulder Hidan had injured and kissed him before putting his mask on.

Hidan seemed to know that would happen though he didn't let on to it, he just smiled a small smile as Kakuzu walked through the door and closed it after him. How long had they been together? A few years now at least. Hidan was already twenty-three and it seems like they had just celebrated Kakuzu's one hundredth birthday. "Damn." Hidan voiced. They were getting old. "Well, Kakuzu has been old since before I existed," he thought, "and I guess I'm still young but..." He didn't finish the thought as he got up and looked at himself in the long mirror they had on the bathroom door. For Kakuzu's age...no, not even for his age, Kakuzu was just fit as could be. "He's so hot." Hidan mumbled casually as he inspected himself. They hadn't had very many missions as of late and training gets boring after a while. "If I don't work for deez abs," he pointed to them, "I'm gonna get fat." Especially if I eat that dessert I asked Kakuzu to bring me. He didn't want to admit that last part to himself so he didn't say it out loud. Oh well, no use in feeling guilty about it now. "Why would Kakuzu even offer to spend money on me?" Hidan asked no one in particular. He was quiet for a moment. "You know why Hidan." He whispered to himself.

He stepped away from the mirror to try and figure out what he was going to do with the rest of his day. It was a little past ten and he could hear the other members getting up and going about their own day. He looked at Kakuzu's desk. The damned thing was the largest piece of furniture in here besides the bed. "An investment" Kakuzu had said. Investment my ass, get us a better fuckin' mattress. Hidan took in all the pieces of the room and figured out what he was going to do today.

When Kakuzu got home it had already been a while since he had left and it seems that Hidan had still not emerged. "Please tell me he's not still sleeping." He mumbled to himself. As he passed the kitchen he put the coffee away and proceeded to check on his lover. He heard voices coming from their room and wondered what could possibly be going on. He stepped into the room to find Hidan in his sweatpants, shirtless as usual, and standing bent over touching his toes as a man on their TV stretched in a similar position. He also noticed that the furniture in the room had been rearranged. "What are you doing?" was the only thing he could manage to say at the moment.

"Hey Kuzu!" Hidan said as he looked up from his position. "I'm excercising!" He panted. He must've been at it for a while if he was already breathless and sweaty. "We'll I was. We're just doing yoga stretches now." Yoga stretches! What kind of faggotry was Hidan getting himself into! And if that wasn't enough the man on the screen was wearing bright pink spandex and lime green leg warmers. Kakuzu wondered if Hidan had always been this flamboyant and he just hadn't noticed it. Sure he had his moments, they all did. They were all gay for crying out loud. He shouldn't be surprised though, he'd walked in on Hidan doing much gayer things...

Kakuzu was pulled away from his thoughts long enough to hang up his cloak and set down his partner's gift. He leaned on his newly moved desk and observed as Hidan mimicked the actions of the very bright exercise instructor. "Where did you even find this video?" Kakuzu asked as Hidan moved into a laying down position on his back.

"Deidara let me borrow it." He said cheerfully. Of course. Leave it to the fruitcake of the organization to own such a monstrosity. He looked back at Hidan wondering if any of these positions would be of use later on. His thoughts were answered shortly as Hidan lifted his legs and lower back into the air and held them in a candlestick position. He then proceeded to spread his legs in an attempt to stretch them as far apart as possible. Kakuzu cursed his brain and his body for thinking such things. Hidan seemed oblivious to what was going on in Kakuzu's head and continued to twist his body in provocative ways. The exercises did not look nearly as sensual when the people on the television did them.

Hidan did a few more stretches as Kakuzu watched in silence, happy he could have a little self restraint at least until his partner was finished. When he stood back up Hidan did a few arm stretches and then bent over for some leg stretches. Then it happened. Why did it have to come to this? If it wasn't enough for Hidan to literally stick his ass in the air for Kakuzu to see, then it was when he looked at him upside down between his legs and shamelessly smirked. Kakuzu couldn't keep himself from walking up to Hidan and smacking his ass while he was standing back up. Hidan stood abruptly and bumped his back into Kakuzu's firm chest as the taller man wrapped his arms around Hidan's waist and pressed their bodies together. "Maybe I can help you with your exercises once you're done 'stretching'." Hidan turned himself around in Kakuzu's grip and put his arms around his partner's neck.

"You know, I haven't done my cardio for today..." Hidan said slowly as he lifted his leg up to rest it on Kakuzu's hip. He was then hoisted up by Kakuzu and was able to wrap both of his legs around the older man's waist.

"Cardio sounds good." Was the only reply Kakuzu could manage before his lips met Hidan's and they engaged in a heated dance of lips and tongue. Kakuzu carried Hidan over to the bed and they both fell onto it lip locked. Kakuzu began to grind and gyrate into Hidan and they each could feel the others heat pulsing through their clothes. Hidan broke the kiss and turned his head to the side as he panted. His eyes were closed in bliss as Kakuzu's deep and slow movements created a steady friction, along with his tongue that was trailing and sucking along Hidan's neck.

"Fuck, Kuzu..." Hidan moaned as he gripped the back of his lover's shirt and attempted to remove it. Kakuzu let him as he stopped his motions and swiftly pulled Hidan's pants out from under him, leaving his naked body completely exposed. Hidan threaded his hands through Kakuzu's hair as the other man leaned down and began to trail kisses along the middle of his chest and downward. He gripped the duvet above him with his free hand as Kakuzu traveled lower and lower until he reached his prize and gave it a subtle kiss and a lick.

"Mmmm...hah!" Hidan whined. After a few seconds of teasing Kakuzu engulfed Hidan's length in his mouth and began massaging his plump buttocks. "Ah...Jashin, fuck!" Kakuzu released his member and moved even lower to flick his tongue over the sensitive area around Hidan's entrance and then slowly delving into it. He could hear the sultry moans of the man above him and began moving his tongue in and out of Hidan while he used his hands to spread Hidan's legs.

"I want you..." Hidan manages and begins to sit up. Kakuzu moves to give Hidan a chaste kiss as he steps back and lets the Jashinist pull his pants down, releasing his own throbbing need. Hidan moves off of the bed and down onto his knees in front of his partner, gripping the man's hard flesh and bringing it to his lips. Kakuzu grunts as Hidan licks from base to tip and then lets the entire length easily slide to the back of his throat. Hidan moves his hand down between his legs and strokes himself as he bobs his head, getting off on the fact that the only he is aloud to do something like this with his love. He releases Kakuzu's member with a pop, looks up at him with dazed and lusty eyes, and says "I love your cock Kakuzu." He smiles and begins sucking on it again, harder this time.

"Shit Hidan!" Kakuzu could barely hold himself together after that admission. He watched as Hidan pleasured both of them and listened to his lover's moans as they sent vibrations through his length. Hidan moved his hand around to his backside and tentatively began drawing circles around his hole. "Finger yourself baby." Kakuzu commanded and gently stroked Hidan's now messy silver hair. Hidan moaned at his words and inhaled sharply when he put his finger inside. He moved it in and out until he could fit a second one in and pushed them as far as they would go. His eyebrows knit together in concentration and pleasure as he sped up his motions on Kakuzu as well as his fingers.

"I can't...take it anymore!" Hidan gasped. He looked to Kakuzu with an expression of need as he pulled his fingers out of his body. Kakuzu helped him up and turned him around and Hidan bent himself over the edge of the bed. He put his legs apart and arched his back as he looked behind himself at Kakuzu and begged, "Put it in me already!" Kakuzu didn't hesitate to move towards Hidan and slide his length along Hidan's crack before burying all of himself into him. With his hands on the younger man's hips, he began thrusting in a steady motion, his chest rubbing against Hidan's back as he held tightly onto the bed. He picked up his speed when Hidan began moving to meet his thrusts. As soon as they created a rhythm Kakuzu found that sweet spot inside Hidan that made him shudder in ecstasy. "Shit! Damnit! Mother...! Oh yeah...don't stop! Right there!"  
Hidan was getting louder and louder with each and every movement and he could feel himself getting close.

Kakuzu knew it wouldn't be long now. He slowed for a moment to flip Hidan onto his back and he moved between his thighs. Kakuzu lifted one of Hidan's legs onto his shoulder and picked up the pace once again as if it hadn't even been disrupted. Hidan wrapped his other leg around Kakuzu and held onto him with his hands. They were both panting and they could feel the pressure inside of them ready to release. "You know I love you Hidan." Kakuzu said clearly as he pressed his cheek up against Hidan's to speak near his ear.

"I do." Hidan panted. "I love you more than anything." He managed. Kakuzu took hold of his flushed organ and pumped him a good few times before Hidan finally came. He shook with the intensity of his orgasm and the overwhelming tightness pushed Kakuzu over the edge as well. With a final grunt he filled Hidan to the brim with his seed and pulled out to lay next to him. He looked over at Hidan to find the Jashinist smirking at him.

"What?" He said as he returned a small smile.

"Nothin'." Hidan replied as he closed his eyes and faced the ceiling. "Now carry me to bed, I'm taking a nap" he yawned.

"We're already in bed."

"No, we're on it. Sideways I might add. So straighten us out so we can get under the covers."

"We?"

"Yeah hurry up." Hidan said with finality as he began to drift off. "All this exercise has worn me out." He chuckled a little at himself. He had never intended to seduce Kakuzu with that cheesy workout video but the man was just too easy sometimes. Whatever, it all worked out in both of their favors so he wasn't complaining.

As Hidan dozed off Kakuzu got up quickly to get a washcloth from their bathroom to clean their mess before lifting Hidan and moving him to his side of the bed. He crawled in beside his half sleeping partner and grabbed the remote from the nightstand to turn off the main menu of the workout video that had been looping for a while now. He could only stand Olivia Newton-John for so long. He switched to some random channel and let Hidan scoot ever closer to him as they both drifted off. Kakuzu quietly whispered to a sleeping Hidan before the arms of sleep took him in.

"You should work out more often."


End file.
